Cruel Inhumane Justice
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Bel wants Justice for something that didn't happen to Fran. Fran secretly wants it to happen without having blood on his hands. Bel isn't new like Fran is and he secretly understands what Fran feels with the situation of killing. - Warning: Mild mention of almost rape.


**Cruel Inhumane Justice.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They both stared at the askew door. Bel grit his teeth, turning his head to his companion standing next to him. Fran raised his brow at the door, hoping Bel didn't catch his amused grin.<p>

"Way to go, you mess up everything." Bel pushed Fran aside and walked around the broken door into the next room. They were inside an old abandoned house, assigned to find a man who raped young teenagers, the reason why Bel and Fran were on this type of mission was because it wasn't typically assigned to them.

Bel got angry that Fran almost got raped by someone, he scolded Fran for not taking the limo back to the Varia. Fran argued back, saying he didn't want to be a spoiled brat like Bel. They went on like this until Bel hacked into a few security cameras, then Fran spotted the man. They found where he was squatting and quietly ditched the Varia for the evening.

"Have you ever considered using your illusions on people?" Bel asked, pulling out his blades as they entered another broken down room, dirt and rubble covered the entire place. Broken glass, shredded clothes and linens were everywhere.

Fran nodded, "Of course, Bel-Senpai. I did use my illusions, that's how I got away from him." He glanced around, not bothering to ask why they're even trying to catch this guy, it would have been a lot more easier and lazier if they simply hacked the picture into the police records and let them work it out. But no, Belphegor wanted cruel inhumane justice for someone who tried to touch what is his. Even though, Fran keep reminding Bel that he isn't an object nor Bel's responsibility.

"Why didn't you kill him? Stupid frog." Bel took out his knives and made sure he didn't make a sound as he moved from room to room, listening to the briefest sounds. Fran stayed where he was in the second room, arms crossed and looking out the window.

"I was more concerned with going home then leaving a dead body." Fran wasn't sure that he wanted to kill someone, he never did it before, he faked people's deaths but he never killed. Belphegor knew this of course, he kept trying to make Fran kill, but it never worked out.

Bel noticed an open door that lead to the basement, he sighed and moved down the steps quietly. Listening to any breathing and ignoring Fran's soft sighs in the distance. As he went deeper into the darkness, the creaks of the steps left someone shuddering and that brought a grin to Bel's features.

Fran enjoyed the wind that blew into the house. He didn't flinch nor look away once he heard the delightful screeches of his senpai and the pleads of a man, then a gut wrenching groan ended the hunt. After a few minutes, Bel was at Fran's side, blood on his shirt and pants, splatters on his face and his blond hair.

"Shower?" Fran wondered.

"Yes. This time, are you going to join me?" He asked.

"No. Senpai." They both left the house, ignoring how it creaked as they headed down the street towards a black limo with a man leaning against it.

Bel moved closer against Fran's side, his hand moved along his arm and finally his fingers entwined with his kohai. There was a sort of completion from what happened. Bel killed someone and Fran felt like he killed the man. It was a sort of win-win experience, the stench of death wasn't new to Bel, but as Fran walked side by side with him, he knew what it was and cast his illusion so his senpai didn't see the pain in his eyes.

Cruel inhumane justice, a man with rape on his mind, it felt sick but at the same time relief. Fran didn't know what to think. But at least he didn't need to when Bel pulled him into the back seat of the limo and tightly held onto him. Bel knew when Fran was sad, even when illusions were cast.

"It's okay, Fran. To be sad is a gift, regret is not. That's why you must kill it with the power you have." Fran held onto Bel and engraved the words into his heart, next time he won't run, he'll get his cruel inhumane justice, he just hoped there won't be a next time.

_._

_._

_fin._

* * *

><p><em>an: to be honest; i didn't know what this would be about. i wrote the first bit cause there was one time my younger sister was talking with my younger brother and she said, 'Way to go, you ruin everything.' it made me laugh and also made me think of Bel saying this to Fran, or Fran saying this to Bel._

_The rape bit wasn't intentional nor was Fran's newness to the experience of death. I'm sorry if anyone is a bit uncomfortable._

_reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


End file.
